


Proposal

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Dean tries to propose and one time he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For the June 2016 SPN Writing Challenge.

1\. The Lake

Dean is extremely nervous as he leans on Baby’s hood next to Cas. They’re at the lake they like to go to for swimming but to be honest, it kind of reminds him of the one that he fishes at in his dreams. The one where Cas first visited him in his dream all those years ago. The sky is dark but the moon is so bright that he can see all the way across the other side of the water.

The box in his pocket feels like it weighs a tonne. He’s trying his hardest to keep his breathing neutral so not to give the ex-angel any hint of what’s about to come. He decided on proposing two weeks ago. Three days after that he’d found the perfect ring for Cas, with Sam’s help, and after that he was just waiting for the right time.

Now, with just them alone out here, he felt that it was the right time. Dean takes a deep breath and stands, ready to get down on one knee. If it was anyone else he would not be getting down in the dirt for them. But this is Cas and he would do anything for Cas. Even turn into a hopeless romantic.

“Cas, I - ”

“I think we should go for a swim before it’s too cold.” Cas says, already shedding off his clothes. Dean’s mouth is parted and his mind is racing. He’s unsure of what to do now but Cas is somehow already down to his underwear and when the final layer is off Dean stops thinking with his upstairs brain and he’s quickly shedding off his clothes too.

As he runs after Cas, who’s already splashing around in the water, he feels slightly disappointed that he wasn’t able to propose. There’s a sort of heavy sinking, feeling in his chest. But once they make love, the cool water lapping at there hot skin, the feeling sinks away and Dean reminds himself that there is always a next time.

2\. The Fancy Restaurant

Sam knows Dean’s going to propose again tonight because Dean would never eat at a fancy restaurant let alone book a table there. Just before Cas walks out, Sam straightens Dean’s tie and wishes him good luck, saying that he knows Cas will say yes. Dean grumbles at that but somehow Sam’s words make him feel lighter.

The food is…well, it’s not bad in Dean’s opinion but it’s no apple pie. None of it matters though because Cas seems to be enjoying his food. He also looks ridiculously good and Dean can’t help but stare every so often.

It’s nothing different really and in Dean’s opinion Cas always looks good but he’s ditched the suit jacket and trenchcoat and now his white sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off tan, muscly forearms.

Dean’s still nervous though, maybe even more nervous because if Cas says no then there will be an audience of people to see. The waiter collected their plates a few minutes ago so Dean thinks that this is it. He tries to think of Sam’s words and how sure he sounded of Cas saying yes. Dean sucks a in a deep breath.

He moves to stand from his seat but is cut off by Cas.

“There’s an art gallery a few doors down that I’d really like to go to. I think we should run over now before it closes if that’s alright with you.” Dean lets go of the box inside of his pocket and nods.

“Of course, Cas. I’ll go pay the bill.”

When Dean gets the bill, he frowns. What a waste of money, he thinks. It only would of been worth it if Dean was able to propose. He sighs and walks outside to see Cas waiting outside, with his suit jacket back on.

Dean can’t help but smile as he sees the blush on Cas’ cheeks from the cold. Cas smiles back at him before taking his hand and leading him down the street.

3\. The Rooftop

Third time’s a charm. Well, at least Dean hopes so. Sam said he was in town the other day when he spotted this rooftop that he claimed a wedding was taking place on. Sam did a bit more research and found out that you could book the place for however long you want.

Dean was a bit unsure at first but Sam had convinced him that Cas would love it. So, Dean booked the place for a few hours late on a Saturday night. He’d brought a blanket and some dinner for them to share.

They chow through it pretty quickly and soon Dean is lying down beside Cas, hand in hand. But even Cas’ warm palm against his, can’t calm Dean down.

His fingers on his free hand are clenching and unclenching around the velvet box in his pocket. He feels Cas’ head move to rest on his shoulder and he focuses on listening to the sound of Cas’ breath to ease his nerves.

He squeezes Cas hand lightly and begins to untangle it. He’s ready.

“Cas I’ve - ” Dean turns his head to see that Cas’ eyes are closed and due to the lack of response he deduces that the ex-angel is asleep. Dean huffs in annoyance.

“God dammit, Cas.” he breathes out. However, the gentle look on Cas’ face and the warm breath that tickles his neck results in his annoyance quickly fading. Dean’s eyes eventually close too and soon enough he’s dreaming of old barns and blue eyes.

1\. The Stars

It’s a Thursday night. Dean and Cas are lying on Baby’s hood outside the bunker and there’s not a cloud in the sky. It’s become a routine of their’s. At least once a week they’ll come out and just look at the stars.

Sometimes Cas will tell him stories about the stars and point out the patterns they make. Other times they will sit in silence like right now.

Dean’s so relaxed. He feels like he could just fall asleep here. The cool breeze brushing against his skin. Cas’ warmth radiating onto him.

It takes him a while to realise that Cas is staring at him.

“What?” he asks, a smile gracing his lips.

“I can see so many constellations in your freckles.” Dean blushes slightly at the way Cas says it like it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Oh okay, where playing that game are we?” Dean retorts. Cas’ eyebrows furrow.

“It’s not a game, Dean. It’s the truth.”

“Well, if we’re speaking the truth, I can see a thousand galaxies in your eyes. How’s that for romantic?” he asks, turning his head to look at Cas.

“Will you marry me?” Dean chokes on air as he jolts upright. 

“What! No! What the hell, dude, you can’t do that!” Dean yells, his heart beating a hundred times faster than it was before.

Suddenly Cas is up and sliding off the hood of the impala.

“Dean, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought that - ”

“Wait, no, no, no. I mean yes. Yes, I will marry you, it’s just I’ve tried proposing to you like three frickin’ times and you’ve somehow managed to interrupt me every time. So, you can’t just randomly ask out of nowhere, that’s unfair.” Dean finally finishes his rant and looks up to see that Cas’ mouth is opened and his eyes are wide.

“So…you will marry me?” he asks, hesitantly.

“Yeah, Cas. Of course I’ll marry you.” Instead of receiving a hug or kiss like Dean expected Cas just nods and shuffles his feet around.

“Would you like me to perhaps revoke my question then so…um you can propose to me?” Cas asks shyly. Dean smiles at how adorable Cas looks right now. 

“Only if you want.” he says, stepping closer to Cas. Cas nods, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Okay, well,” Dean says, getting down on one knee and shoving his hand in his pocket to find the box with Cas’ ring, “Castiel…ex-angel of the lord, will you - ah shit.” 

Cas’ eyebrows scrunch together. “What’s wrong?”

“I left the damn ring back in my room. I could quickl - ” Suddenly Dean is flat on his back in the grass, Cas is lying on top of him with his arms holding tightly around Dean’s neck.

“Yes! Yes, Dean, I’ll marry you! I love you, I love you, I love you!” he shouts, planting kisses all over Dean’s face. Dean laughs, making Cas stop and lift his head up.

“I didn’t even finish the question, Cas. You can’t say yes if I haven’t finished the question.” Dean says, his arms wrapping around Cas’ waist and lightly grazing his knuckles up his spine.

“Then ask it now.” Cas whispers, and Dean can feel Cas’ warm breath against his lips.

“Will you marry me, Cas?”

Cas’ eyes twinkle. “Yes, Dean.” he says, and then finally Cas is leaning in and kissing him. It’s the same as every other kiss they’ve shared but somehow this one feels different.

When they finally pull away, Cas rests their foreheads together.

“That…was probably the worst marriage proposal ever.” Dean says and Cas chuckles slightly.

“I don’t care, Dean. As long as I’m with you everything is perfect. I love you.” he says, finally rolling off of Dean to lie beside him in the grass.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean says titling his head so he can catch Cas’ eyes, “I love you too.”

They continue to lay in the grass, just watching the stars pass by. Hand in hand until the clouds move across and the first drops of rain splash against their skin.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
